Mon plus beau Noël
by DarkHysteria
Summary: Yokozawa ne sait plus où il en est mais l'invitation précipitée de Kirishima pour Noël le poussera-t-il à réagir et à admettre ses sentiments ? One-shot !


Noël approchait à grands pas, il restait une semaine et Yokozawa était toujours aussi occupé par le travail. Ce n'était pas comme si il ne l'avait pas voulu. Après qu'il ait avoué ses sentiments à Masamune, il s'était acharné dans le travail pour ne plus y penser et ça s'était empiré quand il s'était décidé à fuir Kirishima après que celui-ci lui ait donné la clé de son appartement, clé qu'il n'était pas prêt à utiliser. Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi il agissait ainsi mais après avoir fait le tri dans ses pensées, il s'était finalement avoué la vérité. Il avait peur de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme lui. Que ferait-il si cela arrivait ? Non la question était plutôt que ferait-il maintenant que c'était arrivé ? Pourquoi ne pas voir la réalité en face, il était tombé amoureux de lui dès que cet idiot lui avait donné la clé. Il se traita d'imbécile. Comment pouvait-il prendre le risque d'avoir à nouveau des sentiments pour quelqu'un alors qu'il s'était fait rejeté par l'homme qu'il avait aimé depuis l'université ? Énervé, il décida de rentrer chez lui ayant déjà fini depuis un bon moment ce qu'il avait à faire aujourd'hui. Se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, il ne remarqua pas Kirishima qui le suivait du regard, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres qui faisait penser qu'il avait quelque chose en tête.

Yokozawa s'affala dans son canapé, desserrant sa cravate pour être plus à l'aise. Il s'alluma une cigarette et en tira une latte avant d'entendre sonner à la porte. Il écrasa sa cigarette un peu violemment, énervé d'être dérangé. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Kirishima sur son palier. Surpris, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce provoquant un léger amusement chez l'autre.

- Alors, tu ne me laisses même pas rentrer ? Où est donc passée ta politesse mon cher Yokozawa ?

- Oh ça va ! _s'énerva-t-il en retournant dans le salon, Kirishima le suivant._ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'ailleurs ?

- J'avais envie de te voir.

- Ah...

- Tu sais que tu me manques beaucoup en ce moment. Nos petites sorties le soir pour aller boire un verre ou même que tu viennes chez moi, tout ça me manque. Sans compter que Hiyo te réclame sans arrêt.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le temps en ce moment, j'ai vraiment trop de travail.

- Non, tu aurais parfaitement le temps de venir mais tu ne le veux pas alors tu prends la bonne vieille excuse du travail, ai-je tort ?

- Kirishima...

- Je sais bien que tu m'évites, je ne suis pas aveugle mais j'aimerais quand même te faire une proposition. C'est en fait le but principal de ma visite. Si tu es libre, je voulais t'inviter à passer Noël avec nous.

- Je...

- Non, prends le temps de réfléchir avant de me donner un réponse mais sache que Hiyo serait triste si tu ne venais pas. Elle s'est beaucoup attaché à son Onii-chan.

- Je le sais bien et moi aussi je tiens aussi à elle.

- Alors réfléchis-y. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, bonne soirée Yokozawa.

Kirishima partit refermant la porte derrière lui, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui proposer un verre dans le but de le retenir ? Non, cela aurait été une mauvaise idée. Il fallait mieux s'en tenir à son idée première, l'éviter afin de faire disparaître ce qu'il ressentait, mais en était-il vraiment capable ? Sa venue lui avait fait prendre conscience d'une chose, lui et Hiyo lui manquaient. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il aimait Kirishima et avait besoin de lui. Il était le seul à savoir lui remonter le moral depuis sa dispute avec Masamune et à savoir le faire rire. Pourtant, il préférait se jeter à corps perdu dans le travail et la cigarette que de laisser libre cours à ses sentiments envers l'éditeur. Il aurait bien eu besoin de conseils mais la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider à voir clair dans tout ça, ne lui parlait plus depuis deux semaines déjà. Peut-être aurait-il dû faire le premier pas et aller lui parler, après tout Masamune était son meilleur ami depuis l'université, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas couper tout contact avec lui. Devait-il lui envoyer un message pour lui demander de passé ? Ou simplement qu'ils se trouvent une pause au boulot pour aller fumer et en profiter pour avoir une petite discussion ? Finalement il se décida à lui envoyer un message pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver pour aller à Marukawa ensemble comme ils le faisaient avant. Il n'eut même pas le temps de reposer son téléphone qu'il reçut un sms de Masamune qui lui promettait de venir le chercher le lendemain matin à son appartement. Étrangement, en sachant cela, il n'avait plus spécialement envie de le voir, trop stressé à cette simple idée. Il s'allongea pour continuer à réfléchir mais sans le vouloir, il s'endormit peu à peu.

Le lendemain son réveille sonna comme d'habitude et il l'arrêta en le faisant tomber violemment par terre, ce qui était aussi une habitude. Heureusement qu'il l'avait réglé tous les jours de la semaine sinon il ne se serait surement jamais réveiller vu qu'il s'était endormi d'un coup, pourtant il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Il avait la tête d'un zombie, sous ses yeux des cernes étaient apparues. Il avait besoin d'un bon café avant de partir ! Il avait préféré prendre une bonne douche à cause de la chaleur et faire son café après mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire cette deuxième action qu'on sonnait déjà à sa porte. Il ouvrit et vit son meilleur ami ce qui le surpris au départ mais il se rappela très vite du message qu'il avait envoyé avant de s'endormir.

- Tu es prêt ? _demanda-t-il comme si rien de déplaisant ne s'était passé entre eux. _Tu as l'air d'un monstre sortant d'on ne sait où !

- Arrête de rire, j'ai pas encore pris mon café et comme tu es encore en avance ça veut dire que je ne le pourrais pas.

- Promis dès qu'on arrive, je t'en offre un pour me faire pardonner !

- Continue de te moquer et la prochaine fois qu'il te manque une cigarette, tu pourras toujours courir !

Il se mit à rire encore plus fort et cette fois Yokozawa le suivit. Il était heureux que rien ne semblait avoir changé mais il savait qu'ils devraient parler tous les deux. Il fallait qu'ils mettent les choses au clair si ils voulaient rester amis. Les non-dits pouvaient très bien gâcher une amitié même ci celle-ci se trouvait être très forte. Après s'être calmé, Masamune lui dit qu'il fallait qu'ils partent si son ami voulait avoir le temps de boire son café. Sur le début du chemin, après avoir quitté l'immeuble de Yokozawa, aucun deux ne parlait, sûrement parce qu'ils redoutaient tous les deux cette conversation. Pourtant Yokozawa se lança, après tout c'était lui qui avait était odieux avec Onodera.

- Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est déjà oublié.

- Et toi, tu sais très bien qu'il faut qu'on en parle Masamune !

- J'en suis conscient mais je ne veux pas te faire souffrir à nouveau en remuant le couteau dans la plaie.

- C'est tout à ton honneur, _soupira-t-il_, mais je ne souffre plus à cause de mon amour non partagé mais simplement parce que j'ai peur que notre amitié ne se remette jamais de tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Tu es mon ami et tu le seras toujours, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça et je suis heureux que tu ne souffres plus autant... Ne serait-ce pas grâce à Kirishima ? _demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire._

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

- Rien... Juste que tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui.

- Masamune, enlève-moi ce petit sourire de ton visage !

- Mais quoi ? Je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble, n'ai-je pas le droit de donner mon avis ?

- Absolument pas, _fit-il en riant_, mais de toute façon c'est un peu compliqué avec lui en ce moment.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Pas vraiment disons que je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il attend de moi et je n'ai pas envie qu'il se joue de moi.

- Il t'as dit quelque chose qui aurait pu te faire penser qu'il n'était pas sincère ?

- Il n'a rien dit pour me prouver qu'il était sincère, non plus.

- Tu sais, je pense vraiment que tu devrais essayer de tenter ta chance avec lui. Il est très attentionné avec les autres et serait apparemment très sincère aussi. Quand je suis retombé amoureux d'Onodera, j'avais aussi peur de souffrir et pourtant regarde, je suis heureux avec lui.

- Tu as sans doute raison, _concéda-t-il en rentrant chez Marukawa_, au lieu de sourire comme un idiot paye-moi mon café va !

Masamune sourit et se dirigea vers la machine qui était un peu plus loin de là où ils étaient. Yokozawa étant resté près de l'entrée, se retourna quand il entendit le bruit des portes coulissantes. C'était Onodera, celui-ci, surpris et inquiet à chaque fois qu'il voyait le meilleur ami de l'homme qu'il aimait, ne bredouilla qu'un simple bonjour et commença à s'en aller mais contre toute attente, il entendit Yokozawa l'appeler. Il se retourna pour le regarder et pour une fois, ne vit aucune animosité dans son regard.

- Je voulais m'excuser à toi aussi pour ce que je t'ai fait endurer, vraiment, je suis désolé.

- Non, ce n'est rien. Je sais que vous vouliez juste protéger Takano-san mais vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, il y a dix ans, je suis parti à cause d'un malentendu mais tout est à présent réglé et je ne compte pas me séparer de lui une nouvelle fois.

- C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre !

- Tiens Onodera, tu es déjà arrivé, _s'étonna-t-il._ Vous discutiez de quoi ?

- Je suis en avance que d'une minute, c'est plutôt toi qui es en retard et ça ne te regarde pas !

- Je suis le boss, j'ai le droit d'être en retard, moi. Je suppose qu'aucun de vous ne me le dira, pas vrai ? Tiens Yokozawa, ton café.

- Merci. _fit-il en le prenant._ Et puis, Onodera a raison. Tu devrais aller travailler, ça nous évitera de te supporter.

- Très bien mais je prends Onodera avec moi !

- Je t'en prie, _dit-il en riant_, je vous verrais plus tard, en attendant bonne journée.

Il s'assit à une table tout en regardant les deux éditeurs s'en aller. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de son regard, il se mit à siroter son café. Tout était arrangé à présent, c'était tant mieux mais il restait un problème à régler. Et ce problème s'appelait Kirishima Zen. Il pensait à sa discussion avec Masamune. Peut-être avait-il raison ? Peut-être devait-il mettre son appréhension de côté et tenter le coup ? Il se souvint de la proposition de Kirishima pour Noël, si il y allait peut-être que ça pourrait être l'opportunité dont il avait besoin pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Dès qu'il le croiserait dans un des couloirs, il le lui dirait. Pour l'instant, il devait aller travailler alors remotivé, il balança le gobelet vide dans la poubelle à quelques mètres de lui et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

- Ah quelle journée, je n'en peux plus moi, _dit Yokozawa en sortant de la salle de réunion_, Masamune pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu es aussi en forme que ce matin ?

- Peut-être parce que pour une fois c'est le cas !

- Vu que tu ris comme un imbécile c'est que tu prépares quelque chose !

- J'ai prévu d'aller embêter Onodera ce soir.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne suis pas plus étonné que ça, en fait.

- Oh ça va ! Au lieu de rire, tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un à embêter comme Kirishima par exemple.

- Enlève-moi ce regard plein de sous-entendus de ton visage. De toute façon, je dois aller le voir. Je ne l'ai pas vu quitter, il est certainement encore en haut.

- D'accord. Dans ce cas, je te dis à demain et bonne chance ! fit-il en s'en allant.

- C'est ça, oui ! Salut Onodera de ma part.

Il eut le droit à son habituel signe de la main en guise de réponse, signe qu'il était pressé de rentrer. Décidément, il ne changerait jamais ! Il repartit de l'autre côté, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Une fois les portes refermaient, il hésita à appuyer sur le bouton qui le mènerait à l'étage où travaillait Kirishima mais cette fois, il ne préféra ne pas reculer et appuya. Après tout que risquait-il de perdre ? Les portes s'ouvrirent et il se dirigea vers son bureau, il n'y avait plus personne tout était plongé dans le noir. Et voilà, pour une fois qu'il était décidé à lui parler, il le ratait. Il n'avait décidément pas beaucoup de chance, lui. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule e se retourna brusquement.

-Kirishima ! Tu le fais exprès, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

-Désolé, c'était trop tentant, _il se mit à rire_, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-là ?

-J'étais venu te chercher.

-Ah bon ? _demanda-t-il en reprenant immédiatement son sérieux._ Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non, je voulais juste qu'on rentre ensemble...

-Très bien, je vais poser ça sur mon bureau et je reviens !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dehors marchant dans les rues désertées à cause de l'heure et de la météo. Il faisait de plus en plus froid ces derniers temps et les températures continueraient de chuter. Mais cela leur importait peu, même le froid ne pourraient pas les faire rentrer plus vite, voulant profiter le plus possible l'un de l'autre. Le silence régnait entre eux et bien qu'il ne soit pas pesant Yokozawa préféra le briser.

- Je suis étonné de t'avoir trouvé dans ton bureau à cette heure-là.

- Je sais mais Hiyo dort chez ses grand-parents ce soir alors je n'avais pas spécialement envie de rentrer.

- Ah...

- Moi, par contre, je suis plus étonné que tu sois venu me chercher. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

- C'est vrai... Tu te rappelles de ton invitation ?

- Pour Noël ? Bien sûr !

- J'y ai réfléchi et je serais heureux de le passer avec vous.

- Hiyo va être contente ! Tu lui manquais beaucoup ces derniers temps. Ça serait bien de lui faire la surprise, tu ne crois pas ?

- Sans doute.

- Écoute, j'avais prévu d'aller lui chercher son cadeau demain, si tu as un moment, on pourrait y aller ensemble ?

- Oui c'est mon jour de repos demain donc il n'y aucun problème. _dit-il en souriant. _

- J'ai juste mon après-midi de libre.

- Je viendrais te chercher dans ce cas quand tu quitteras dans ce cas-là.

- D'accord, je finis tôt de toute façon, à 14h.

- Je serais là alors. Bon, je tourne par là pour rentrer chez moi donc je te souhaite une bonne soirée.

- Attends. _fit-il en lui retenant le bras et l'embrassant au coin des lèvres. _Désolé, je ne peux tout simplement pas résister à ce sourire. Bonne soirée !

Et il s'éloigna ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, trop surpris par ce que ce baiser avait provoqué en lui. Il sortit de sa léthargie se traitant d'idiot et rentra chez lui. Il mit des croquettes dans la gamelle de Sorata. Il s'allongea dans le canapé afin de se reposer quelques petites minutes avant d'aller dans son lit. N'entendant aucun bruit, il se demanda où était passé son chat mais il n'eut pas le temps de le chercher qu'il venait déjà de sauter sur son ventre. Il le caressa doucement provoquant un déferlement de ronronnements. Sorata se coucha sur lui et après avoir continuer à la cajoler encore un peu Yokozawa s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par la lueur du jour. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux mais les referma aussitôt en sentant un mal de tête se propager. Il n'aurait pas dû s'endormir en plein milieu du salon, c'était inconfortable et il n'avait pris aucune couverture, il espérait ne pas tomber malade pour Noël. Il se leva malgré la migraine et regarda l'heure. Il devait aller chercher Kirishima dans deux heures, il était bien parti pour être en retard. Il prit un cachet d'aspirine pour se débarrasser de ce mal de tête et partit prendre une douche bien chaude. Après en être sorti, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, sa migraine étant partie. Il regarda l'heure et se dépêcha de partir mais finalement il fut à Marukawa un peu en avance, il se demanda comment il avait pu réussir un tel exploit vu l'heure à laquelle il était parti.

- Tiens Yokozawa ! _le salua Takano en arrivant._ Ce n'était pas censé être ton jour de repos aujourd'hui ?

- Si mais je suis venu chercher...

- Ah Yokozawa, tu es là ! Salut Takano !

- Salut ! Bon, je suppose que vous repartez tout de suite.

- Tu supposes bien, Masamune. A plus tard.

- Bonne journée, _fit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à son ami._

Quand il s'y mettait, il n'était vraiment pas croyable. Il sourit à Kirishima et ils sortirent dehors, prêts à trouver un magnifique cadeau pour Hiyo mais finalement ils avaient dû s'arrêter pour aller grignoter quelque chose, sous les supplications de Kirishima qui n'avait pas pu manger à cause du boulot et qui mourrait de faim. Ils étaient finalement resté plus d'une heure à manger et à parler de tout et de rien avant de ressortir. Il faisait encore plus froid et de la neige commençait à tomber. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs boutiques sans qu'aucun d'eux ne remarque quelque chose d'intéressant. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, le regard de Yokozawa se porta sur une vitrine qui était décoré simplement mais 'une très belle façon. Il s'en approcha et regarda ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur du magasin. Il y avait des vêtements d'hiver, le genre d'habits que portait Hiyori mais il n'avait pas plus envie de lui offrir ça. Il voulait quelque chose de spécial mais du coup, il avait du mal à trouver. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Kirishima s'était rapproché de lui. Il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça et reporta son attention sur la boutique. Finalement, résigné et le froid se faisant de plus en plus ressentir, il se dit qu'il fallait mieux aller voir ailleurs mais son ami qui avait remarqué la rougeur qu'il avait prise à cause du froid, décida de s'en amuser un peu. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, attendant une quelconque réaction qui ne vint pas alors il continua à le taquiner.

- C'est moi qui te fait cet effet-là ?

- Ne vas pas imaginer n'importe quoi, _s'agaça-t-il_, c'est juste à cause du froid.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Absolument, oui !

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Kirishima. Il posa sa main sur le visage de Yokozawa et le tourna doucement vers lui. Il plongea son regard dans le sien un petit moment avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ne se faisant pas repoussé, il approfondit le baiser et resserra sa prise autour de sa taille. Il avait été impossible pour le responsable des vente de le repousser, peut-être en avait-il lui aussi envie. Non, vu la frustration quand les lèvres de Kirishima se détachèrent de siennes, il était clair qu'il en mourrait d'envie lui aussi.

- Heureusement que tu en étais sûr, dis donc.

- Tu te rends quand même compte qu'on est plein milieu de la rue ?

- Je me fous de ce que les gens pensent, ce qui m'intéresse c'est toi.

- On devrait y aller, _dit-il en se détachant de son étreinte_, nous avons encore un cadeau à trouver et j'ai une petite idée finalement.

- Dis-moi tout !

Yokozawa venait de rentrer chez lui, le cadeau pour Hiyo était trouvé mais il en fallait un autre pour Kirishima et là, il n'avait aucun idée de que lui ferait plaisir. Il avait bien essayer de lui demander en fin d'après-midi mais malheureusement il lui avait toujours donné la même réponse. Il le voulait, lui et rien d'autre. Il avait encore réussi à se mettre dans une sacrée situation.

Le grand jour était arrivé ! Yokozawa et Sorata emmitouflée dans son manteau étaient en route pour l'appartement de Kirishima. Il avait trouvé un petit cadeau histoire de mais il avait prévu de lui avouer ses sentiments au cours de la soirée après tout, c'est ce qu'il lui avait demandé comme cadeau... Il espérait d'ailleurs que celui-ci avait pu aller chercher celui d'Hiyo. Le responsable des ventes avait insisté pour y aller étant donné que son ami avait beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps mais celui-ci s'était obstiné à vouloir le faire. Il avait toujours était ainsi. Il se surmenait de travail jusqu'à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête dans le but de ne pas s'ennuyer, détestant cela. Quand il entra dans l'immeuble, la chaleur lui fit un bien fou. Tout en sortant Sorata de son manteau, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il se souvint encore de sa discussion avec Masamune, un peu plutôt dans la soirée. Juste avant de s'en aller, il lui avait proposer de venir passer Noël avec lui et Onodera mais il fut obligé de décliner son invitation ce qu'il lui valut un interrogatoire de la part de son meilleur ami pensant avoir la paix il lui avait avouer qu'il passait la soirée chez Kirishima. Bien sûr, Masamune ne l'en avait que plus embêter. Parfois, il pensait que ces deux-là avaient de nombreux points communs. Il sonna chez son ami qui vint lui ouvrir pratiquement aussitôt, à croire qu'il avait fait un feu de camp derrière la porte. Yokozawa entra le saluant et posa Sorata à terre. Il vit Hiyo arriver en trombe et se jeter dans ses bras.

- Onii-chan, je suis tellement contente que tu sois là !

- Je suis aussi heureux de te voir Hiyo. _répondit-il en la posant à terre._ Dis-moi ça sent drôlement bon, qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé ?

- C'est la surprise du chef ça ! _fit-elle en riant._

- Je tiens à préciser que j'ai aussi ma part de mérite là-dedans ?

- J'ai bien du mal à te croire, toi qui d'habitude ne cuisine jamais.

- C'est vrai, papa m'a beaucoup aidée pour le diner de ce soir.

Elle prit Sorata dans ses bras et partit en direction de la cuisine pour lui donner à manger comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'il l'amenait avec lui ici. Il suivit son ami dans le salon et s'installa. La soirée se passa très bien malgré les quelques appréhensions qui lui restaient. Ils avaient beaucoup parler, les blagues de Kirishima les faisant beaucoup rire, le repas avait été délicieux. Attendant la permission de minuit pour déballer les cadeaux, il regardèrent un film familial racontant l'histoire d'un père devenant le Père Noël. Bien qu'Hiyori ne croyait plus à ce gros bonhomme rouge à cause de ces camarades de classe, elle était toujours aussi excitée à l'idée de découvrir les cadeaux que chacun s'offrait. Kirishima avait discrètement passé son bras autour de la taille de son invité, le rapprochant un plus de lui. La grande aiguille venait tout juste de se faire le tour du cadran quand le film fut fini, sonnant ainsi l'heure tant attendue. Hiyo bondit du canapé en voyant cela et se mit à sautiller sur place en tapant dans les mains ce qui provoqua le rire des deux hommes. Hiyo insista pour que ce soit Yokozawa qui ouvre son cadeau en premier. Kirishima posa un énorme paquet sur la table en souriant. Il le poussa dans le dos pour le faire aller près de la table. Il commença à déballer. Un énorme ours en peluche blanc se tenait devant lui.

- C'est papa qui l'a choisi !

- Merci, _dit-il en rougissant légèrement quand il remarqua le « I love you » sur le cœur que tenait l'ours,_ il est magnifique.

- Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi, _il se rapprocha de lui afin que sa fille n'entende pas, _en fait, je t'ai imaginé le tenant et me l'offrant en m'avouant que tu m'aimais.

- Papa à ton tour !

Kirishima s'éloigna de lui pour aller ouvrir le cadeau que lui avait offert sa fille, le laissant rouge comme une tomate. Il réussissait toujours à le troublé. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et regarda le présent que lui avait offert sa fille. C'était une boite en métal pour qu'il puisse mettre ses cigarettes qu'elle avait elle-même décoré. Il la serra dans ses bras lui déposant un baiser. Yokozawa s'approcha d'eux et donna un paquet à son ami.

- Oh c'est le DVD que je voulais ! _s'exclama-t-il après s'être débarrassé de l'emballage. _

- Oui, je me suis souvenu que tu le voulais absolument mais que tu n'avais pas assez de temps pour aller l'acheter alors...

- Merci, tu es adorable. Tu devrais donné aussi son petit cadeau à Sorata pendant que je vais chercher le tien, ma chérie.

Hiyo s'assit sur le canapé à côté du chat qui dormait, elle lui caressa la tête pour la réveiller et la prit ensuite dans ses bras. Elle prit un magnifique collier bleu et l'agita devant ses yeux avec un grand sourire. Sorata essaya de l'attraper avec sa patte ce qui les fit rire, puis elle attacha le collier autour de son cou et la laissa descendre.

- Et maintenant celui d'Hiyori ! _annonça Kirishima en revenant avec un gros paquet carré._ C'est de notre part à tous les deux.

Hiyo recommença à sautiller encore plus excitée de découvrir ce qu'il l'attendait, arrachant le papier cadeaux avec rapidité comme le faisait les enfants. Elle découvrit un carton avec quelques trous qui attirèrent son attention, elle voulut regarder à travers mais la boite se mit à bouger la faisant reculer légèrement sur le coup de la surprise. Elle regarda les deux hommes, les interrogeant mais ils ne firent que sourire. Elle monta sur la chaise trop petite encore pour pouvoir voir le dessus du carton puis l'ouvrit. Elle poussa un petit cri du surprise en découvrant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, elle en sortit un magnifique chat angora blanc aux yeux bleus. Elle alla serrer son père et Yokozawa pour les remercier.

- Comment on va l'appeler ?

- C'est ton chat, c'est à toi de choisir.

- Il me fait penser à la neige alors ça sera Yuki ! Il a quel âge ?

- Trois mois, _répondit Yokozawa_, on était sûr que ça te plairait. Tiens, on dirait bien que Sorata s'est fait un ami.

En effet, les deux chats dormaient l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Après avoir rangé le salon, Hiyo fatiguée, fit un bisou à son père et son Onii-chan et partit ensuite se coucher. Yokozawa voulut prendre congé mais Kirishima insista pour qu'il reste dormir ici avec lui ce qu'il accepta contre toute attente. Une fois dans la chambre, Kirishima l'enlaça.

- Alors ce Noël ?

- Le meilleur dont je me souviens !

- Tant mieux parce que je compte bien tous les passer avec toi.

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il inquiet. Viens t'assoir.

- Je... _il s'assit près de lui la main dans la sienne._ Tu sais, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce que tu attends vraiment de moi.

- Je ne te demande rien, Yokozawa. Je t'aime et c'est tout.

- Tu...

- Je sais que tu es amoureux de Takano, je l'ai remarqué, je ne suis pas idiot.

- Je dis pas que je suis totalement guéri de lui mais je sais que je n'ai qu'une envie ces derniers temps c'est d'être avec toi. Toi et Hiyo vous êtes ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux.

- Serais-tu entrain d'essayer de m'avouer tes sentiments ? Toi, l'homme le plus froid de Marukawa ? _se moqua-t-il._

- Tu peux pas être sérieux cinq minutes ! _s'énerva Yokozawa. _Ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis toute à l'heure c'est que... C'est que je t'aime.

Il le poussa sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui le serrant dans ses bras, la tête dans son cou il lui murmura d'une voix pleine d'émotion un _« Je suis heureux. »_ et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il commença à laisser courir ses mains sur le corps de Yokozawa malgré les plaintes de celui-ci qui ne durèrent pas longtemps, s'abandonnant totalement sous les caresses de son amant. Il passa sa main sous son pull tout en mordillant son cou puis descendit jusqu'à son ventre qu'il se mit à lécher sensuellement. Les frissons qui le parcoururent, le firent se relever. Kirishima qui pensait avoir été trop vite, s'arrêta net.

- Ça ne va pas ? _l'interrogea-t-il inquiet._

- Si... C'est juste que...

- Tu as peur ?

- C'est bien probable...

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter, je t'aime et je ne te ferais jamais de mal alors s'il te plait, laisses-moi te faire mien.

- J'en ai envie aussi... Je... Je t'aime.

Depuis ce fameux jour de Noël, il était officiellement avec Kirishima avec qui il filait le parfait amour. Il avait emménagé avec lui et Hiyori, il y a quelques mois de cela ce qui lui avait d'abord valut les taquineries de son meilleur ami. Sans compter, Kirishima qui s'amuser à le troubler devant leurs amis mais Yokozawa s'était très vite habitué à leurs petits jeux. A la fin de la journée, Hiyo les attendait comme elle le faisait souvent pour qu'ils repartent tous les trois ensemble.

- Papa ! Onii-chan !

- Ça fait longtemps que tu nous attends ? _demanda Yokozawa._

- Non pas du tout. Je suis arrivée, il y a peine cinq minutes.

- Je suis fatigué ! _fit son père tout en baillant. _J'ai qu'une envie c'est de rentrer et profiter de ma famille !

- Dans ce cas, on y va ! déclara son amant en souriant.

Takano et Onodera avaient enfin terminée cette journée éreintante quand ils descendirent dans le hall. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres des deux hommes en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux, Hiyo tenant son père et Yokozawa par la main les tirait vers la sortie de la maison d'édition. Masamune était vraiment heureux que son ami est enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer comme il le méritait. Takano regarda son amant et se dit que lui aussi avait beaucoup de chance. Il l'embrassa avant de l'entrainer dehors, toujours en souriant. Ritsu savait ce que cela voulait dire, ils passeraient la nuit ensemble et peut-être que cette fois, il prendrait exemple sur Yokozawa et se déciderait à lui avouer son amour. Qui sait tout était possible quand on avait Takano Masamune pour amant.


End file.
